Loving Her, Loving Him
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella dated Jacob. Jacob ignored her. She dumped him. He still liked her. She still loved him. She finds out that he cheated on her and falls apart. Jasper is one of her close friends and his brother Edward is completely transfixed by her. Can he heal her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

Jacob pressed his lips to mine softly, not knowing when we would get to see each other again. School was ending and he held my heart in the palm of his hand. A tear escaped my eyes as I ran off to get on the bus not able to glance back at him. Once home I lay on my bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

For awhile everything was fine. Three weeks into the summer he started ignoring me. With out him there I started seeing everything that was wrong with our relationship. He had once told me to go away because him and a friend were scouting out which girls they would do. That had hurt and I hadn't talked to him for two days. Then he had let another girl hear him sing after he had told me he would never let anyone hear him solo. I sighed. Then I realized how I had done what he wanted me to do. I walked over to my computer and pulled up the internet. I quickly typed how I thought he had been ignoring me and how I didn't like it and how I missed him. Because I honestly did love him. The message he sent back ticked me off. It was about how I didn't text him after six when he was done with his sports. Then I did it. I told him we shouldn't be couple anymore and how it didn't seem like we were one anyways. He asked me if I was sure I told me I was. There was the end of the first relationship I had ever had. My summer passed by it was pretty damn boring. Then the first day of school came.I had seen no site of him.

A few weeks passed and we talked a little but not much. Then that day came. I walked into first period and sat in front of Leah. We had become good friends in the past few weeks. She had an unreadable look on her face.

"Bella..." She said quietly.

"Yeah LeLe?" I asked her.

"Your my friend now and I can't not tell you this. I have to. When you were dating Jacob he cheated on you with a girl from Port Angles." She told me. My face fell. A pain tore in my chest because...I still loved him.

"Oh. It doesn't matter now," I told her and turned around. I move through the day in a zombie like mode. The bell finally rang and I walked to my locker to meet up the with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Alice always drove me to and from school and Jasper always parked next to her. We walked to the car along with Emmett and Rosalie and I pulled a small bear from my bag and threw it at Jasper he laughed and threw it back. Then I noticed a guy leaning against Jaspers car. He had bronze hair and bright green eyes. I quickly looked away and threw the bear back at Jasper.

Jaspers POV

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called and my brother Edward stepped in.

"Jasper tell me about the girl that threw the bear at you today." He said.

"Ah Bella," I said and gave him a slight smile.

"Is single taken? Does she even date?" He asked me.

"Bella is single. I know she has dated one guy. I know she loved him and I also know that she won't go for a guy who isn't serious about there relationship." I told him.

"Well if she loved him why aren't they together?" He asked me.

"Because Bella broke up with him. He ignored her. He controlled her. He let another girl hear him solo when he wouldn't let her. He put sports before her. He told her to go away because he was talking with a friend about which girls in the room they would to." I told him honestly. "And unknown to her knowledge he cheated on her. I don't think one could bear to tell her and break her heart like that."

"I do wonder what was wrong to day though because up until this afternoon in the parking lot every time I seen her she seemed blank or void of emotion and even then it seemed slightly forced ." I continued."I wonder if she knows. Oh and I want to warn you now if you do end up dating her you may be my brother but if you hurt her I will kick your ass. She has enough problems without you adding to them. I am not your biggest worry that would be Emmett. He is like her big brother. She asks and he will do it for her." He nodded. I sighed.

"I have to got to go I am going to go check on her." I told him,"Something tells me something is off."

Once at Bellas I knocked twice on the door. When her father answered.

"Bells home?" I asked him.

"Yeah shes upstairs. Just go on up. She hasn't left her room since she has been home." He told me. Worry filled me. I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. No answer. I walked in and she was sleeping on her bed her eyes were swollen and red. I sat next to her.

"Bella," I said quietly and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Jazz," She said hoarsely.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing Jasper." She told me and looked away.

"Look Bella you are like my sister. I know when somethings wrong. Tell me." I said to her.

"He cheated on me while we were together. I loved him Jasper and Damn it part of me still does. I was seriously considering taking him back and then Leah tells me he cheated on me." She cried softly. I hugged her to me.

"Hes a jackass." I said and felt slightly guilty for not telling her I had already known.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

A few weeks had passed and I was finally over that Jacob had cheated on me. I was walking with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett out to the car. A girl named Jessica bounded up to Alice.

"Alice Jacob asked me out what should I say?" She asked. Alice looked at me.

"Ask Bella," She said, "She dated him."

"Say no. Hes a jerk. A bastard and he cheated on me," I told her and walked away to Alices car and got in. I was glad it was the weekend. I could relax.

Monday came to soon for me. I got out of Alice's car to see Jasper and his mysterious brother standing there. I started walking off towards the cafeteria and they followed behind me. When I walked in I was greeted by my cousin Emmett. I smiled up at him and gave him a hug. Before walking over to my friends. Then Jacob walked up to me.

"We need to talk," He said pulling me to an area where we would be alone.

"Why did you tell Jess those things." He demanded.

"Because they were true."I told him.

"Is it because you still love me? Go to homecoming with me?" He asked me.

"No," I said quickly thinking, "I'm going with Jaspers brother." I lied smoothly. Anger covered his face.

"_What?_" He said angrily. "Bella don't you understand. I love you. Your mine. You have always been mine. DO you plan to sleep with him?" I took a step back but Jacob pulled me back and grabbed me in a very personal area.

"Because this is mine." He growled."I will show you right now." He pushed me to the ground stepping on my stomach holding me down.

"Jacob please don't," I sobbed. He started pulling my clothes off and pulled his pants off. Then he forced himself into me.

"Jacob STOP Please." I yelled and sobbed. Then a guy stepped back there. I recognized as Mike.

"Help!" Mike yelled and Jacob was oblivious to him. "Some one get a teacher."

"Please stop Jacob please." I begged trying to push him off. Then I saw Jasper appear he grabbed Jacob by his collar and pulled him off me and slammed him into a wall. Mr. Banner had suddenly appeared. There was so many voices. I couldn't concentrate and everything went black. I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting next to me. Jasper gave me a sad smile.

"Hey Bells." He said softly.

"Hi Jazz," I said quietly tears in my eyes. Alice and Edwards brother walked in. I wondered what he was doing here.

"How you feeling?" Jazz asked me softly.

"I'm I'm okay. I just need to think," I whispered. He nodded. The room stayed silent and I let my thoughts flow free. At first I felt dirty and used then I thought more and more. I blamed myself a lot. And then I hated him with every fiber of my being and it was his fault and if I let myself feel dirty used and blamed myself I only hurt myself and he won. I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't let him win. I would not let him tear my life to shreds. I looked over at Jasper.

"When can I leave?" I asked immediately.

"_What?_" Jasper asked me.

"I do not want to be stuck sitting in a fucking hospital. I hate it." I answered.

"Bells are you okay?" He asked me softly. I smiled at him a real smile.

"Yeah Jazz I'm fine or at least I will be. Because if I have all these negative feelings and blame myself and just wallow he wins and I can't let that happen." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Okay Bella," He told me softly.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

_Three weeks later._

I was back in school finally. I was nearly back to normal. I was still jumpy but other than that I was okay. I had suddenly taken an extreme notice to Jaspers brother the bronze headed green piercing eyed god Edward. I couldn't help but fuss over whether I should be thinking about him that way. He was beautiful one had to admit. My door swung open and Alice walked in as I jumped.

"Sorry Bells," She said softly and the smiled,"But its time to get ready for homecoming." I smiled over at her. By the time she was finished I was wearing a midnight blue dress that had a beaded design that wrapped around the body starting at the right shoulder curved under the breast around the back and around the hips and from there wrapped down to the feet. It was beautiful. I wore a pair of silver flats that didn't really match but I didn't care. My make up was simple and natural and my hair fell in curls and tied in a loose side ponytail. Alice dressed herself quickly and she looked wonderful. She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs where Jasper, Edward (blush), Emmett, and Rosalie. All eyes were on me. Jasper gave me a smile. Emmett pulled me into a hug. Edward, Edward just stared.

We walked into the room and things were fun then a slow song came on and Jasper and Alice as well as Emmett and Rosalie stepped on to the floor. It was quiet between me and Edward for a moment. He looked at me nervously.

"Dance with me?" He asked holding his hand out as he bit his lip. I smiled shyly.

"Sure," I said as I took his hand. He led me out to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. The dance was slow. I looked up to see him looking down at me. I smiled slightly. Suddenly I was leaning towards him and he towards me. Thats when things decided to fall apart. I stopped breathing as fear filled me. I pulled away from him and ran into the bathroom. I sank down against the wall and started breathing hard.

Edwards POV

Damn it. Fuck. Do I go in there after her? Do I tell Ali or Rose? Fuck. I ran over to Jasper and Alice.

"Bella ran into the bathroom shes upset." I told them and Alice took off. Jasper looked at me.

"What really happened? Details." Jasper said.

"I asked her to dance and we were dancing and then so suddenly we were leaning towards each other and Damn it her eyes filled with fear and she ran off. Fuck. I didn't know whether to go after her or get Ali." I said as I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit. Jasper sighed.

"It will be okay Edward. I'm sure things will turn out okay somehow you are just what Bella needs."

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

_Three weeks later._

I was back in school finally. I was nearly back to normal. I was still jumpy but other than that I was okay. I had suddenly taken an extreme notice to Jaspers brother the bronze headed green piercing eyed god Edward. I couldn't help but fuss over whether I should be thinking about him that way. He was beautiful one had to admit. My door swung open and Alice walked in as I jumped.

"Sorry Bells," She said softly and the smiled,"But its time to get ready for homecoming." I smiled over at her. By the time she was finished I was wearing a midnight blue dress that had a beaded design that wrapped around the body starting at the right shoulder curved under the breast around the back and around the hips and from there wrapped down to the feet. It was beautiful. I wore a pair of silver flats that didn't really match but I didn't care. My make up was simple and natural and my hair fell in curls and tied in a loose side ponytail. Alice dressed herself quickly and she looked wonderful. She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs where Jasper, Edward (blush), Emmett, and Rosalie. All eyes were on me. Jasper gave me a smile. Emmett pulled me into a hug. Edward, Edward just stared.

We walked into the room and things were fun then a slow song came on and Jasper and Alice as well as Emmett and Rosalie stepped on to the floor. It was quiet between me and Edward for a moment. He looked at me nervously.

"Dance with me?" He asked holding his hand out as he bit his lip. I smiled shyly.

"Sure," I said as I took his hand. He led me out to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. The dance was slow. I looked up to see him looking down at me. I smiled slightly. Suddenly I was leaning towards him and he towards me. Thats when things decided to fall apart. I stopped breathing as fear filled me. I pulled away from him and ran into the bathroom. I sank down against the wall and started breathing hard.

Edwards POV

Damn it. Fuck. Do I go in there after her? Do I tell Ali or Rose? Fuck. I ran over to Jasper and Alice.

"Bella ran into the bathroom shes upset." I told them and Alice took off. Jasper looked at me.

"What really happened? Details." Jasper said.

"I asked her to dance and we were dancing and then so suddenly we were leaning towards each other and Damn it her eyes filled with fear and she ran off. Fuck. I didn't know whether to go after her or get Ali." I said as I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit. Jasper sighed.

"It will be okay Edward. I'm sure things will turn out okay somehow you are just what Bella needs." I sighed.

Bellas POV

Alice came in and sat down next to me.

"Shit Ali," I sobbed, "Why do I have to be so....so screwed up." She pulled me close.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Alice snapped, "You are going to fight this. You are going to stand back up fix your makeup and go back out there with your head held high and you you are going to ask Edward to dance."

"What? NO! Ali." I said horrified.

"Yeps." She said with the most serious look on her face I had seen in a while.

So I fixed my make up and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked over at Edward. I slowly made my over to him.

"I'm sorry about a minute ago," I said, "I believe I owe you a dance. Dance with me?" A smile stretched across his face.

"I would love too." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the floor. I rested against him and breathed in his scent. Heaven.

"Bella," He spoke softly,"What happened?" I froze.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He whispered."I don't want to know if you don't want to tell me."

"Not right now. Maybe some other time." I whispered and he nodded his head then kissed the top of mine...and I loved it. When the homecoming dance was over I stepped out side and sat on a bench not quiet ready to go home. Edward stepped out and sat next to me. He smiled over at me. He hesitantly, deliberately reached over and grabbed my hand. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What happened in there....," I began ,"Is a result of...of what happened. I'm sure you know about that. I got scared and panicked." He didn't say a word simply rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I smiled a real smile.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I lay on my bed thinking...about Edward. We weren't dating but we had gotten extremely close. Closer than me and Jasper but not in the same way I was close to Jasper. I closed my eyes tightly I was falling in love with Edward and I was scared. I needed to tell him what had happened I knew that before things got any further. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello Bella." I heard him say I could almost see the smile on his face.

"C-can you come over? I want to talk to you," I said my voice breaking.

"Yeah. Are you okay Bella?" He asked concern filled his voice.

"I'm....okay." I said softly.

"I will be there in three." He said and hung up.

Sure enough three minutes later there was a knock on my front door. We would have the house to ourselves Charlie was out fishing with Billy. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. He stepped in side and started to smile when he saw the look on my face. I pulled him over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Whats wrong Bella?" He asked with true concern and ....caring?

"I feel like I have to tell you what happened. I know you probably already know but I have to tell you." I pulled me to him and held me close.

"If thats what you want." He told me softly.

"I started dating Jacob my freshman year of high school. Then the school year ended. Three weeks into the summer he started ignoring me. We didn't get to see each other during the summer. With out him there I started seeing everything that was wrong with our relationship. He had once told me to go away because him and a friend were scouting out which girls they would do. That had hurt and I hadn't talked to him for two days. Then he had let another girl hear him sing after he had told me he would never let anyone hear him solo. Then I realized how I had done what he wanted me to do I was his toy. I sent him an email about how I thought he had been ignoring me and how I didn't like it and how I missed him. Because I honestly did love him. The message he sent back ticked me off. It was about how I didn't text him after six when he was done with his sports. Then I did it. I told him we shouldn't be couple anymore and how it didn't seem like we were one anyways. He asked me if I was sure I told him I was. There was the end of the first relationship I had ever had. When school started back I talked to him a little bit but most of time I was avoiding him. I still loved him. Then my friend Leah told me he had been cheating on me. I wanted to die. That was the first day I saw you. I had walked around all day like a zombie. I had gone directly home and cried myself to sleep. After awhile I was over it. Then a girl named Jessica told me that Jacob had asked her out. I told her everything that happened in our relationship." I paused and took a deep breath trying to keep my voice steady. "Then that Monday Jacob said he needed to talk to me. I agreed to let him. He pulled me to the back of the cafeteria you know how there is the section divided by a wall behind the seating area back there that is used as storage. Then he demanded to know why I told Jessica those things and we argued. Then he asked if it was because I still loved him. I told him no. Then he asked me to go to homecoming with him, you'll find my answer quiet interesting. I told him no that I was going with Jaspers brother...you. T-then he got mad and pissed off angry possessive. Then he said he loved me and that I was his and I would always be his. Then asked me if I planned on sleeping with you. T-t-hats when he grabbed me i-i-in a very personal area. Saying that that was his. a-and t-that...He would show me right then. H-he pushed me to the ground stepping on my stomach holding me down. I begged him to stop as he started pulling his pants off."

"Bella you don't have to go any further." Edward whispered.

"No I want to," I said quietly. "Then he pulled my clothes off and and he forced himself into me. I tried to push him off. Then Mike appeared and Jacob was oblvious to him being there. Then I saw Jasper appear he grabbed Jacob by his collar and pulled him off me and slammed him into a wall. Mr. Banner had suddenly appeared. There was so many voices. I couldn't concentrate and everything went black." Edward held me and gently played with my hair.

"Bella thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." He said softly. I looked up at him and our faces were inches apart and he slowly leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back slowly relaxing. Then I pulled away.

"There was more I wanted to tell and wierdly enough this is the hard part." I whispered. "Because I'm scared."

"Its okay Bells you can tell me anything." He said softly.

"I love you Edward and that scares me." I whispered looking away from him. Then he gently pushed my head up so I was looking at him.

"I love you too Bella." He spoke softly. "I don't want you to be scared. I am not like him. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. I sure as hell won't try to control you. I sure as hell won't be sitting around talking about which girls in the room I would screw. I couldn't ignore you if I wanted to and trust me I don't. And if you ever wanted to end our relationship I sure as hell wouldn't do what he did. Bella be my girlfriend?" He whispered softly to me.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes." I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me gently.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: Lemons  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I woke in Edwards arms. We had been dating a week. I smiled at him and he kissed me lightly. I loved him so much. He brought gently caressed my cheek. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance with I happily enough granted. He slowly massaged my tongue with his. Then he rolled over so he has hovering over me changing the angle of the kiss causing me to moan. He sucked on my bottom lip and I pulled away.

"Edward Charlie will kill you if was to walk in here." I groaned. He leaned forward and nibbled lightly on my ear, causing me to have to fight back a moan.

"Charlie isn't here love," He whispered seductively and it caused me to moan. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. Edward gently caressed my sides. He started kissing down my neck. Then up to my ear nibbling right there again. "Today is about you," He whispered. He kissed back down my neck and I moaned as my body arched towards his. He placed his hand at the bottom of my shirt looking at me for permission. I nodded. and he slowly pulled it over my head. Then reached behind me and pulled my bra off. He cupped both my breasts and softly massaged them and I couldn't even moan as he slowly ran his thumbs over my nipples then he moved stopped. I groaned at the lose. Then his mouth was placing kisses on right breast all around the nipple before taking it in to his mouth and sucking lightly. It caused another moan to escape me and I rubbed my legs together trying to find some kind of friction. He moved his lips back to mine and his hand moved in between us to the top of my shorts pajamas slowly down to my thighs and then the place I desired for him to me most. He slowly rubbed his hand there. I moaned loudly grinding myself into his hand. "Damn Bella your so wet your seeping through your shorts." He said huskily. He moved his hands to the top of my shorts and hooked a finger on the inside of both my shorts and panties and looked at me for permission. "God Yes." I moaned. He smirked and slowly pulled them both off. He let two of his fingers tease my folds. I intentionally pushed myself down on his fingers and when I did I moaned loudly. He lips were on my neck nibbling and sucking. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out. Then he pulled them out. He brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. God he was trying to kill me. He slowly kissed down my body up avoided my center and went straight to my thighs he kissed all the way up my thighs straight to my core. Then he flicked his tongue out playing with my folds and then his tongue circled my clit and moaned. It felt as if I was going to explode."Edward stop," I gasped. He looked up at me confused. "The first time I.....I want you inside me." I blushed slightly. "Are you sure baby?" He asked softly and I nodded. He pulled of his boxers that being the only thing he slept in and hovered over me. He kissed me softly and asked me with his eyes one more time If I was sure. I nodded and he slowly pushed into me. He stayed still a moment. letting me adjust. Then he slowly started moving inside me and I moaned loudly. He showered my face, neck, and chest with kisses as he gently caressed my sides. I slowly started moving my hips with his. Awhile later we came I moaned loudly as I felt in come inside me. We both fell into a deep sleep not longer after.

When I woke Edward was already awake. He smiled at me. I kissed him softly.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too,"I said softly.

"We had better get dressed." He said softly. " Charlie will be home soon." I nodded and we both stood up and I pulled my bra back on. I walked over to the plastic container were I kept my clothes like panties and bras and such. I squatted down my legs open not even thinking about it and went to get a pair of panties out of the bottom drawer. I heard Edward groan loudly. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Damn it. Bella you are giving me a full view of..." He stopped letting out another groan. I blushed and quickly pulled out a pair of panties not paying attention. I stood up and went to put them on to realize that they were a pair of thongs Alice had bought me. I pulled them on anyway. Edward stepped behind me and pulled me to him. I could feel how hard he was and it was a turn on. "God Bella right now I want to lay you on that bed and make love to you all day in every position and way I can think of." He whispered huskily and I moaned. He brought his hands down to my hips the sliding them down around my to my butt and massaging both of my ass cheeks I moaned. Then he moved his hands further down and cupped me. I moaned louder as he slid a finger into my panties then in between my folds. Then I heard a car. We both froze. He pulled his finger out of me. I raced to the window. Shit. "Its Charlie." I stated and we both raced to pull on clothes. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top that was laying in my computer chair. I plopped down on the bed followed by Edward who had just slipped on a pair of stretch pants. We both plopped down on my bed and lay back. Edward cut my tv on to make it seem more natrual and pulled a blanket over us. He pulled me into his lap and I leaned against his chest. Charlie walked in looked at us supsiciously then walked out. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at Edward who looked dead pale.

"Bella," He said softly. "Baby please tell me your on birth control." I froze. I bit my lip.

"I'm not. I hadn't ever really thought about actually having...sex this soon." I said biting down on my lip and tears sprang to my eyes. Edward pulled me to him.

"It will be okay baby." He told me softly. "We will wait a few weeks. Go buy a test in Port Angles to avoid gossip and find out. If you are baby we will decide what to do." I nodded into his chest. I can't believe how careless we were.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

We stood there staring at the test that lay on the counter of the bathroom. Positive. I pulled Bella to me holding her close. I kissed the top of her head softly.

"We have to tell our parents,"I told her softly and she nodded.

"Now." She stated."I want to get it over with." I held her close to me.

"Wait Bella," I told her. "What do you want to do?"

"I thought about it Edward. I want to keep the baby. Our baby." She told me softly, nervously.

"Our baby," I smiled,"I like the way that sounds." We walked downstairs to find Carlisle and Esme sitting at the kitchen table. I held Bella to me.

"Mom....Dad....We have something to tell you," I said quietly looking at them. I wouldn't look away, I wouldn't be a coward and stare at the floor. "Bellas pregnant." They both gasped. Shock was clear on there face but not anger and not disappointment.

"I am happy for you guys. I think though you are still in high school this is just what you need. You both have had rough times both together and apart. You both have had emotionally dramatic times and a baby will bring joy to your lives." Carlisle said and Bella looked up at me when he said that I had had emotional and rough times before her confusion was clear on her face. "You have my full support."

"As well as mine. I think its best you tow go tell Charlie." Esme stated and we nodded.

We arrived to find Charlie sitting in the living room. Bella sat next to him.

"Dad...," She began. "I won't beat around the bush I'm going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." Anger and shock covered his face.

"Your getting rid of _it_," He growled.

"No we are keeping the baby," Bella told him.

"Like hell you are you are to young to be a mother." He pulled back and slapped her across her face and she fell off the couch and onto the floor from the sheer force of it. Before I had time to move her he had kicked her in her lower back. I swallowed hard when I noticed she was bleeding and where from. I picked her up and ran out of the house. I sat her in the car and jumped in the drivers seat. I sped to the hospital.

I had been at the hospital waiting to be told something for two hours now. I paced the floor the whole time.

"Edward honey please sit down." Esme spoke softly.

"I can't Mom." I told her. "I can't sit and be idle. Not when I don't if Bella and my baby are okay." I saw Carlisle pull her to him and comforting her. Then Dr. Gerandy came out. He walked over to us.

"Shes okay and so is the baby." He told us immediately and I let out a breath. "She nearly miscarried but she is fine now and so is the baby. I know Isabella is a stubborn one but make sure she takes things easy for her sake and the baby's. She will be released tonight." I nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked him.

"First I want to know what caused the bleeding to start. Bella is a healthy girl." Dr. Gerandy told us.

"We went to her house to tell her father that she was pregnant. He wanted her to to get rid of the baby. She told him we were keeping our baby. He slapped her and she fell off the couch and on to the ground and and before I could pick her up he kicked her in her lower back and thats when the bleeding started." I told him quietly.

"Okay I have to call child services Bella is only sixteen." He told us and my hear lurched. She could be ripped away from me. I looked at my parents panicked. "Come on I will show to her room."

I walked in to see her lying there. When she looked over at me a smile stretched across her face.

"Hey sweet heart." I said softly sitting next to her on her bed. I grabbed her hand and a few tears escaped me.I don't think I could tell her that both her and the baby could be ripped away from me.

"Whats wrong? Your keeping something from me." She stated, I should have known she would sense it.

"Bella the hospital has to call child services because of your father. Bella they could take you away far away." I told her. Tears leaked out of her eyes. I lay back next to her and just held her. Somehow I knew I had fight ahead of me.

Carlisles POV (Yes Carlisle!)

The social worker showed up and I caught her before she went to the receptionist desk.

"Your her about Isabella Swan?" I asked her.

"Yes I am who might you be?" She said politely.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I told her, "I want to talk to you."

"About?" She asked me.

"Isabella." I stated.

"What concern is she to you?" She asked me.

"She is my sons girlfriend my other sons best friend. She is carrying my grandchild. I think you should grant me custody." I told her.

"Not likely. Your her boyfriends father." She told me and laughed.

"You don't understand. Bella will not be comfortable with just anyone. She needs to be with people that know her and understand her past. And damn it ripping her away from my son would probably kill her." I argued.

"Isabella Swan will placed in the custody of the state." She snapped at me.

"I will see you in court Ms...." I said told her angrily.

"Ross." She said and walked away."Oh and Isabella will be leaving with me tonight. I know she is being released."

"You don't know what your doing." I yelled after her.

Bellas POV

I thought I would die. This _home _they had placed me in was terrible I prayed that tomorrow the judge would grant custody to the Cullens. Every night since I had been here I was raped by the man I lived with. He had raped me in every way possible and he would hit my legs but never my stomach and for that I was thankful. I think my ankle was broken.

Carlisles POV

She took Bella away that night and Edward fell apart. Weeks passed and he still hadn't put himself back together tomorrow was the day of the court case. I walked into Edwards room.

"Edward."I said quietly. "We will get her and your baby back."

"How do you know that dad?" He whispered hoarsley.

"Because I do." I told him and walked out.

Tomorrow came quickly. We were all dressed and at the court house in Seattle where the hearing was being held. We was concluded of Edward, Myself, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. We went through the basic beginnings like every hearing.

"So I am hear because you Ms. Ross don't want to give Bella over to perfectly capable hands of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Do tell me why?" The judge said sarcasm in her voice.

"Because her boyfriend lives in that house. How can you place a girl in a house where her boyfriend is? It is sure to not turn out well." Ms. Ross argued.

"Ms. Ross the girl is already pregnant." The judge observed. By know it was noticeable that Bella was expecting. I looked at Bella and flinched. Was this the cause of being away from Edward or had something happened? That evil bitch wouldn't even let her sit with Edward. "Sit down Ms. Ross. Dr. Cullen please state all the reasons you think I should give you custody of Isabella?" I stood up.

"Because my family and I are people who know Bella and understand her past. She wouldn't have to deal with a new school and new friends. As you can see there are plenty sitting in the first row. Because she is pregnant with my sons child. I think they deserve to be together. I am more than finacally capable of taking care of her. She is already so woven into my family. Last but not least look at her and tell me if she looks happy to you? It seems not." I stated calmly.

"You may be seated Dr. Cullen. Isabella would you like to live with the Cullens?" The judge asked.

"Yes I would," She said her voice cracking.

"Oh this is such a waste of time I have more important cases than this. Ms. Ross thank you for wasting my time. I am granting custody to the Cullens and that is effective as of now. Case dismissed." The judge said. Everone one of us wooed. Bella stood up and walked slowly over to us. I wondered why she walked so slowly then I noticed how she was walking she was limping. Edward noticed too and he rushed over to her pulling her tightly into his arms.

Edwards POV

"God I missed you," I whispered in her ear. "Lets go home."

I noticed on the way home something was wrong with Bella she was zombie like. I carried her upstairs to my room and sat her on the bed.

"Bella baby whats wrong? Please don't lie to me." I pleaded softly with her.

"Edward....The man they made me stay with every night I was there he would...He would rape me and hit my legs I think my ankle is sprain." She whispered to me and I held her close anger soaring through me as she sobbed.

"Shh baby it will be okay I promise. No one will hurt you as long as I can help it I promise you that." I told her softly. "Bella you need to see a doctor. What about Carlisle?" She nodded. "Now?" She nodded. "I will...nevermind I will just call him." I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. I dialed his number he answered on the third ring.

"Edward why are you calling me?" He asked.

"Dad please just come up here please." I told him.

"Alright." He said and hung up. Seconds later he opened the door and walked in. "Whats going on?"

"Dad...The place they sent her the man there he raped her." I told him fighting off my anger. Shock covered his face.

"Bella I need to look...." He said, "Unless you want to go to the hospital."

"No No hospital." She said shaking her head.

"Okay Bella can you lay back for me." I watched as she did as he asked. "I need you to take off your jeans and panties I know your scared Bella but I have to make sure there is no tearing it could be dangerous for you and the baby. Do you want Edward to take them off?" She closed her eyes tightly and nodded. I moved over to her and pulled her pants and panties off gently. I lay next to her and kissed her head holding her hand as Carlisle examined her. When he was done he had me slip her panties back on and then a pair of comfortable pants. He examined her ankle.

"Okay there is slight tearing nothing major thank god. Her ankle is sprain I will go get a ace bandage and be right back." He told us and left the room.

"Bella I know this is an odd question for us now but because I don't know how you will react can I kiss you?" I asked her softly.

"Yes you can I know all people aren't like that. Just some. I love you Edward. I know you won't hurt me." She told me softly.

"I love you too." I told her softly. I gently brushed my lips against hers before kissing her.

A few days later Bella had returned to nearly her normal self and I was glad. We walked into the school her hand in mine and people looked at us. We sat down in the usual hang out spot in the cafeteria and placed my hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. I dropped to the floor in front of her.

"Hi there." I said talking to her stomach making her laugh.

"He can't hear you yet Edward," She said and laughed.

"He?" I asked her.

"Just a feeling." She said and smiled.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

_Previously _

_"Hi there." I said talking to her stomach making her laugh._

_"He can't hear you yet Edward," She said and laughed._

_"He?" I asked her._

"Just a feeling." She said and smiled.

_

* * *

_

Epilouge

Bellas POV

Carlisle had sued the social worker and won. She had lost her license as a social worker. We had one money for our pain and suffering. Me and Edward decided to get married before the baby was born as a wedding gift Esme and Carlisle had bought us a small cottage in the woods and restored. We both graduated high school. Our baby had been born perfectly healthy and a beautiful baby boy. We used the money we had gotten from suing the social worker to put Edward in college as well as Carlisle's and Esme's help we kept the bills paid and Edward in college so he could support me and the baby finically on his own.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates  
**


End file.
